Patent Literature 1 discloses a wireless remote operation determination device of a steam trap (a plant equipment state gathering system), for example. The plant equipment state gathering system described in Patent Literature 1 detects temperature, vibration, and so forth associated with an operation of a steam trap which is one of the plant equipment, and determines quality of an operating state of the steam trap. The plant equipment state gathering system described in Patent Literature 1 includes a transmission device (a detection device) which has a transmission band width matched with the steam trap on a one-on-one basis and is attached to the steam trap, and an operation determination device having a reception device of which receiving band width is variable.
A detection device of the plant equipment state gathering system described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a storage unit storing specifying information, measurement condition, and so forth of the attached steam trap, and transmits detected data of temperature and vibration of the steam trap together with the specifying information, the measurement condition, and so forth. The operation determination device of the plant equipment state gathering system described in Patent Literature 1 can receive temperature, vibration, specifying information, measurement condition, and so forth of the steam trap transmitted from the detection device when the receiving band width is adjusted to the transmitting band width provided in the detection device. The operation determination device of the plant equipment state gathering system described in Patent Literature 1 can determine an operating state of the steam trap based on the received temperature, vibration, specifying information, measurement condition, and so forth of the steam trap.
Therefore, in the plant equipment state gathering system described in Patent Literature 1, it is unnecessary for an operator to bring the operation determination device into direct contact with the steam trap to detect temperature, vibration, and so forth of the steam trap. Further, it is unnecessary for the operator to input specifying information, measurement condition, and so forth of the steam trap of an operation determination target into an operation determination device each time operation determination of the steam trap is performed. Therefore, the plant equipment state gathering system described in Patent Literature 1 can reduce an effort of the operator relating to the operation determination of the steam trap.